all that you can't forget, you remember
by Hotaru2
Summary: a stupid idea i'm working on... my first attempt at a fic that has the suzaku seishi in it
1. remebering

All that you can't forget, you remember. Written and published by Firefly-Seikun Chapter one: Discovery  
  
(A very, very odd fic from Firefly. Just an idea, it's goin' to be a reincarnation fic about characters that aren't looked at to deeply often (Or at least that's my point of view) Please don't kill me! Besides it gives me a chance to create characters which I love doing ^_~ oh and Tomo will be making a appearance and play a medium part in this fic)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FY but I do own the character sketches for Miboshi's and Ashitare's reincarnations as well as the book that contains the poetry from the bottom of this fic (I had to find it for my English class, our teacher wanted something dramatic and I gave her that piece.)  
  
Chiriko held on to the panicking soul of Miboshi. As his body died his soul was released with Miboshi's he stood up from his body and looked at the soul that he held on to, all he saw was a mass of dark blue energy, reaching out with his red chi he pushed it into Miboshi and watched as where he touched the dark blue chi it lightened to pure blue, he pushed all of himself into Miboshi. As the pure blue chi cleared into Miboshi's soul shape Chiriko was shocked, a scared eight-year-old girl stood there.  
  
She was dressed in dark green robes with silver edging. Her dark green hair was done up in two buns on the top of her head, with masses of hair loose from the two buns falling down to her knees. [1] Streaks of pink ran through her hair like rose quartz, and her eyes were large and purple, streaming with tears she looked at Chiriko. "I'm so sorry. Thank you so much" Chiriko knew that Miboshi's soul was cleansed of its corruption, this was Miboshi before becoming a demon and he knew somehow that she would be an eight year old again, the same naiveness and innocence returned to her. Her voice was that of a small child's and changed in note when she talked reminding Chiriko of a bird. The tears welling in her eyes spilled over and he hugged her, "Thank you so much Mister. That horrid blackness is gone" then they both felt the tugging pull of heaven and judgement. Miboshi was scared and she whimpered, and Chiriko felt something stir in his heart.  
  
Looking down at her he smiled "I'll go with you Ok? We'll go together" Miboshi looked at him with the innocence of an eight-year-old. "Together" she repeated and threw her arms around him in a hug and he caught the sent of jasmine as they were taken up to heaven.  
I will remember you forever  
  
I do not wish to forget Time may change our lives and us But we'll be together till then Something's I want to erase from our past Bad things I have done to you But I can't and remember what you told me: "What you can't forget, you remember"  
  
ANON [2]  
( [1]Think Sailor Moons hairstyle with a lot more hair, I thought that it suited Miboshi exactly [2] I wouldn't want to admit to writing this either and you might have guessed this is where I got the title from the fic) 


	2. A new start

All that you can't forget, you remember. Written and published by Firefly-Seikun Chapter two: new beginnings  
  
(KYAAA!!! # Screams and scares Tomo-Aniki and Naka-Aniki from where they were snuggling on the couch# I don't believe what happened! This story was intended have some mild Tomo X Nakago but the draft has taken a twist, this story is writing itself and I can't stop the way it's turning. There will still be mild Tomo X Nakago but no the way I planned it)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm to bloody busy to think of a funny disclaimer, be content to know that I don't own FY but I do own my aniki's who have locked themselves in their rooms at the moment. come to think of it there are some pretty funny noises coming from before mentioned rooms.  
  
The sound of running water woke Boshimori Itare-Sumaten from her cloudy dreams and she cursed the fact that her room was by a river. Yawning she lay in her bed and began to reminisce, it was something she always did in the mornings, since she had remembered at the age of three what had happened to her in her last life it had been a habit. She remembered the promise made to her when she and Chiriko had stood outside the last body she had possessed. his body. she remembered the pain of death and strength of Chiriko's soul cleansing hers. Getting up slowly she blessed the fact that it was the holidays then repressed a shiver. Two more weeks and she would be starting University, at 17 she was know as the child prodigy of the North, there was also a child prodigy from the South but she didn't know much past that. Putting her long hair up in its customary buns that got her teased at school about her "Sailor Moon hairstyle" she frowned at her reflection. At seventeen she still had the face of an eight year old, her body was slim and of good hight (OK she was a little on the short side but she was till growing) but it irked her immensely to be called "Baby face" sighing she looked at her self one last time then went off to breakfast  
Ash Itare-Sumaten sipped his tea and watched his baby sister bounce down the stairs like a rabbit on a sugar high. "How's it going Mibo-chan???" he teased her, the other six males at the table also greeted her in a similar fashion, even though they didn't know where the nick-name came from. Ash did though, he didn't remember all of his past life, just bits and pieces but he remembered Miboshi dimly and the fact that he had sometimes used the demonic midget monk as a chew toy, He didn't remember his death and didn't want to. He smiled as his tiny (In his eyes) sister pecked all of her cousins and brothers before stopping at him and frowning "Ash-kun you gotta piece o' bacon stuck to your nose" she said in a country drawl and he reached up and dislodged the offending piece of meat, "Much better" came the reply and he got his kiss. The rest of the family got back to eating as Boshimori sat down and began to eat.  
  
The combined clans of Itare and Sumaten lived on a large estate that could house the sixty or so close relatives and have enough spare bedrooms to house the hundred or so other relatives that visited often. Boshimori and Ash had two other brothers and three sisters, and their father was set to inherit the status of clan leader.  
  
Surveying Ash across the table Boshimori was pleased that Ashitare had been granted a nicer body in this life, even if it looked a lot like a girls. Ash's floor length grey-blue hair was on a thick plait, his amber eyes which still showed the wolf he had been set in a face almost identical to the man who had killed him in his past life. A very feminine face with a beauty mark beneath the left eye in the line of tears. His body was nicely toned and strong but was slim and almost feminine, he looked like a grey haired version of Nuriko. Shudders ran through her as suddenly a thought hit her, the other seishi would be in the world too, Suzaku and Seiryuu, what would happen if they had their memories? A phone call interrupted her musing and she jumped up to get it. It was her publisher on the phone and she was soon discussing the release date of her manga. In her time in heaven Taiitsukun had made a deal with Miboshi, Miboshi would be reborn with the memories of all the Seishi and the skills and she would draw a manga in order to chronicle the events that had happened in the book. She had finished the first volume. By the end of the discussion the release date was set a week after she started University. Stretching she made her way out to the gardens to enjoy some peace. She thanked her brains for once, she should be starting University with Ash, and since Ash was quite smart they had both been accepted into a very high University. Groaning as she noticed the time from the watch tower she hurried inside to her parents study, all her siblings would be there, her parents had something to tell them.  
Her parents were sitting behind their desk. With them was a beautiful silver-black haired boy, his face obscured by his hair. Akio and Himiko Itare-Sumaten were both black haired, blue eyed people and all of their children but two showed this. Akio cleared his throat "you children might remember the Ryou family that served us" all the children nodded "And you know that the family died sadly in a fire two weeks ago" again nods "We have decided to adopt the surviving son Chuin as our own, he is to be treated like the family got that" more nodding and some perplexed looks. "Good, Ash and Boshimori he will be situated in your wing so we are leaving him in your care" Boshimori felt a stab of pity for Chuin cause he was being assigned to the wing that the people who were in some way different form the family were sent then hurriedly took Chuin's arm and lead him to his room, she could see the trails of silver falling from his hidden eyes through the dark strands of his hair. She lead him to the room with his bags in it not much since most of his belongings had been destroyed in the fire "Thank you" the voice was melodic and sweet like he was singing, almost her own voice. Just as the door closed she got a glimpse of his face through the hair and gasped as the memories surged through her 'TOMO' then she noticed Ash beside her, staring at the door with a hungry expression and groaned, her bisexual brother had a crush on Chuin, dammit!!! 


	3. memories

All that you can't forget, you remember. Written and published by Firefly-Seikun Chapter three: Memories (OR) when the memories are too much you can out on the midget monk to erase them  
  
(An odd story but I'm goin to continue so long as the ideas keep running.!)  
  
ohhhhhh!!!! Angst !  
  
Disclaimer: Tatra: Firefly is sick Tokaki: so she assigned her older brothers to do her disclaimer Tomo and Nakago: Firefly doesn't own FY Hotohori and Nuriko: thank goodness Hatsui and Urimiyage: But she does own her own characters  
  
Chuin lay on his stomach and sobbed at the pain,. his parents were gone. and Ayuru hadn't been there like he had promised. God . Seiryuu why had he trusted the reincarnation of Nakago?. there was no such thing as love. it hurt so much. That's when he heard the knocking at the door. The girl from before came in holding a cup of steaming liquid. She sat down beside him and he was struck with an odd sense of dajavu, like before he had his memories and he had first met Ayuru. no he wouldn't think of that. The girl looked nervous "excuse me but you weren't related to a Chinese opera performer named Tomo" Chuin frowned that was himself in his last life "Maybe. who are you??" the girl smiled evilly "Oh My name is Boshimori but Tomo knew me as. Miboshi" Chuin choked she was joking, no way in hell this pretty young girl was the reincarnation of the floating demon midget monk. "Sh*t there is no way you can be Miboshi!!!" he blurted out and the girl smiled more "I am. but that's not what I came to give you, you need to drink all of this medicine" gagging on the bitter taste he complied. The world began to spin and he began to feel faintly sick, just before he passed out he heard Miboshi whisper to him "Forget your pain Tomo"  
  
Miboshi sighed as Tomo fell asleep, then used her Chi to get into his mind, there she erased the memories of Ayuru and connected events and dulled the memories of his family so it didn't hurt so much, she also got rid of the memory that identified her as Miboshi, all these memories could be gotten back by her simply touching Chuin's mind with her chi. Her parents had wanted to totally erase his mind but she had come up with a better solution.  
Two weeks later  
The reincarnated Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi were sitting on campus discussing the upcoming year and what had happened that holiday, there was a missing presence, the quiet presence of Chuin who had lost his family in a fire, Ayuru was miserable no matter what Kaen tried to do to. of course she was pleased that Chuin was gone, it gave her more of a chance with Ayuru. Ayuru had been with his family on vacation at the time of the accident and coming back had been unable to find Chuin who had been taken to his new family. The discussion turned to their past lives, they still hadn't found two of the Seiryuu seishi and even though Ryuen hoped that Ashitare hadn't been reincarnated a visit from Taiitsukun had proved that theory wrong. Of the fourteen of them the two Miko's, Ayuru, Taka, Ryuen, Saihitei and Kaikai were the only ones who had their full memories the others only had scraps. Ryuen checked his watch then headed of to his art class, giving his boyfriend Saihitei a brief kiss before leaving.  
  
Walking into his class he stopped dead, Chuin sat at his usual place beside a girl with green hair with pink streaks through it that was obviously new. "Chuin??" he asked incredulously Chuin's head lifted and he frowned "Yeeeeees. but who are you??" Ryuen was shocked but before he could answer the green haired girl spoke up "Chuin is suffering from After shock amnesia. Ryuen." Inside Boshimori was blessing the fact that she had all of the seishi memories up till their reincarnations. She smiled then turned to Chuin "Right, I've got free time now so since you've got a friend here I'll leave you." The girl got up and left leaving behind the sent of jasmine.  
(If this chapter sucked I'm sorry. As a warning for next chapter: there will be loads of sap and angst as Ash meets both of the men responsible for his death and finally remembers his death and his beatings. And Boshimori meets Chiriko and accidentally revives all of his memories.) 


	4. cant think of a chapter title

All that you can't forget, you remember. Written and published by Firefly-Seikun Chapter four: When the time is right, the memories will come  
  
(WAIII!!!! A new chapter, my first go at writing proper angst.)  
  
Ash tried to ignore the stares he and his sister got about their clothing and continued to walk down the hall to the library, taking a seat he began to muse under the pretence of studying. To be honest up till now they had never owned any modern clothes between them except for their school uniforms and those tight leather pants they had agreed to never tell their parents about. All they had were their Chinese clothes. He sighed then perked up as his crush sat himself across from him. "Hi Chuin!" He said happily and got a smile in return "Hey Ash, why so glum. have people been teasing you about your clothes again?" Ash wasn't surprised that Chuin had guessed that, he seemed to have that eerie sixth sense that Boshimori had. "Yeah, Mibo-chan's been getting teased as well." Chuin thought about something, "If you supply the money I can take you to some good shops and get you some good clothes" Ash perked up "It's a deal" he said nodding, Chuin smiled again then got up and left the library. He passed Ayuru on the way out and didn't even greet his former boyfriend, the amnesia Miboshi had put on him was still working.  
  
Ryuen and Ayuru entered the library and looked around, it was deserted except for a figure sitting in the corner at the only desk. Walking over to the table they sat down and got out their study books. It was then Ryuen noticed the happy expression on the other students face and the fact he was staring into space, looking closer Ryuen was shocked at the fact that the young man looked like a different coloured copy of him, he was wearing Chinese clothing with his hair covered in a cloth bun. "What are you grinning about" he asked the by curiously "Chuin's taking me and my sister out" Ayuru sat up and went white "You and your sister?" the boy's eyes cleared and he went red and began to pack up his books "Its none of your business!" he said and went to leave but got his wrist caught by Ayuru, what happened next was uninvited.  
  
Ash's eyes went wide as he felt the familiar Chi in Ayuru's touch, he collapsed with a scream as blue light surrounded him. He shivered, it felt as if a veil was being pulled from his eyes and he remembered the beatings he had received from his master Nakago, the one he had loved. Ryuen knelt down beside the glowing boy and touched him lightly, causing the boy to scream again as the memories he didn't want were revealed. The memories of his death played themselves inside his head and he knocked Ryuen out of the way, running to another corner and curling up in a ball cowering. Ryuen looked at Ayuru with a shocked expression and Ayuru moved his head at the door, indicating that he would take care of it.  
  
Kneeling down beside the cowering boy he touched the back of his head, "Do you remember me?" he asked softly, from the blue chi he had to be a Seiryuu seishi, the boys voice came back full of emotion "Yes I remember you." the boy paused and lifted his head and Ayuru fell into a pair of devoted eyes that would follow him even when mistreated "Nakago. Master" it was so clear, so obvious. He knew those eyes, he had mistreated their owner with cruel beatings but still he had been a devoted servant almost loving in some ways. "Ashitare"  
Boshimori stood in the park and blessed spring. It was beautiful, and it made eating lunch less of a burden. "Ummm can I sit here??" she turned and stared at the young man beside her, he was about her age, with purple eyes and auburn hair with a beautiful red sheen. But that's not what made her breath stop, he was Chiriko, the same chi that she knew intimately. "Sure. I'm Boshimori Itare-Suamten. Err you don't look old enough to be a university student" the boy frowned and looked her over "Neither do you" Boshimori giggled then stopped her self, since when had she giggled around boys? "Oh I'm the so called Child prodigy of the North" the boy brightened "Oh I've wanted to meet you!" Boshimori frowned "You were??" the boy giggled "Yes, I'm Ou Dokun, the child prodigy of the South" Boshimori blinked well as the seishi of knowledge it made sense.  
  
Ou Dokun talked animatedly with the green haired girl beside him, and felt a sense of Dajavu. Reaching back into the few scraps of memory he had from his past life but couldn't put anything to her face. He reached out and touched her hand, compelled to do so though he didn't know why. At the contact of flesh he gasped and was surrounded by red chi, he flew back and began to shiver slightly. The memories came and he was caught.  
  
Chiriko held on to the panicking soul of Miboshi. Dokun shivered as he remembered the feel of Miboshi's corrupted soul. She was dressed in dark green robes with silver edging. Her dark green hair was done up in two buns on the top of her head, with masses of hair loose from the two buns falling down to her knees, she was like a miniature version of Boshimori Miboshi looked at him with the innocence of an eight-year-old. "Together" she repeated and threw her arms around him in a hug. yes he had promised her he would go with her, the seishi of knowledge representing Suzaku and the seishi of wisdom representing Seiryuu had promised one another to stay together.  
  
He came to with Boshimori shaking him. He looked up into her scared face and came to the assumption that she didn't remember. Ah well no need to worry her. Assuring her he was all right he made his way to his next lesson then returned to the house that he shared with the other fourteen in their group. He had a lot to tell them.  
  
Ash ran from the library as fast as he could before Ayuru could react. He left the school then slowed down, breathing hard. "Hey Ash-kun" two voices greeted him, he turned around to see Boshimori and Chuin. "We both had a free afternoon, we're going shopping now ok???" Boshimori rushed at the end of her speech. She was already planning to lock Chuin and Ash in the nearest closet then go find a copy of her manga, which was in to the third volume. 


End file.
